Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Slightly inspired by the movie tired of being jealous of Ichigo and Rukia Orihime makes a drastic decision. She wants something to forget everything. But that would be crazy, right? and it's not that crazy about Bleach? She forgets .. but Ichigo starts to want something and what?
1. Chapter 1

It did not seem fair that all those tears were in vain, right? There was always a reason for everything. Destiny. Yes, it was as she liked to look at things. Orihime Inoue always had a smile ready to pop even when her heart was in pieces, and lately and this was a permanent state.

Of course, the auburn head was feeling guilty about it. Love is selflessness. It was the most obvious definition and she had given up Ichigo because he knew he would not correspond her feelings, that was just obvious. Especially now that he had actually stayed in Soul Society for good. It was more than certain, but even like this, the fantasies didn't stop. However, Hime couldn't feel worst because she already thought of Ichigo being married to Rukia or at least a closer partnership with the small shinigami that was always responsible for "cheer" Ichigo up.

But that gnawing jealousy that just didn't go away somehow and every night when she was in the solitude of his apartment, the smile of Ichigo and Rukia stuck in her mind like glue and she cursed it, then prayed for forgiveness and that was the most masochistic routine she could find herself in.

There was no way out of this. She needed to forget. Had to find a way to let it go and not remember anymore. She could not stand to think of his friends, suffer for their supposed happiness and feel bad later. Nobody could stand it and that just wasn't right.

After a lot of thought, she went to the misterious store and asked Urarara for something that should make her forget everything.

_"Are you sure Orihime-chan? If you ever regret thus and want to remember, it will be with much effort. This spell is practilly unbreakable." _

_"I 've never só sure in my entire life." _

She had never been so sure of something in her entire life, ok, except her love for Ichigo, but things never would work out for her, at least not in that aspect. She could forget and move on. College was starting and there was no need for disturbing thoughts, right?

That was the most selfish thought she had in her life, but she would not back out now. There was her happiness, her peace of mind and of course, the possibility of being ok and not suffer about Ichigo and Rukia. It was a win win situation.

_"Ichigo, what's this return to Karakura all about? Are you out of your freaking mind? Do you really think that works here at your will?" Renji was screaming in rage_

_"I realized something while I was here and I want to go back there. And going back now. "And he ran away like the devil himself was chasing him._

Hime woke up completely empty. She felt like she was missing something, but did not pay much attention to that thought. She heard a knock on the door and opened without even looking who it was. She was facing a boy of orange spiky hair that seemed very angry and red for running or something like it.

_"Yes, can I help you? But ... who are you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime stared at that red-haired boy at her door with a fear that she's never seen him, but also with a feeling that had ever seen him before. She just did not know.

What did she do to forget Ichigo was something up easily and experimental. Urarara ensured her that she would not forget about her powers and about his school friends or Ishida and Sado, much less Tatsuki. She wanted him to make her forget the feeling she had for Ichigo, since it made her very jealous, but not that she could not remember him. However, something had gone wrong and everything had been erased and of course without Ichigo and without the mere memory of him, her powers could not manifest. The "doctor" of the gang had become just a normal girl, completely forgetting what was Soul Society, the times when outside hostage and even attack your hollificad brother.

It was an unprecedented empty, but without any pain, which would certainly be advantageous for the redhead who has never experienced a moment of peace in your life.

The girl even seemed satisfied with that, but did not stop to question what that kid was doing raging at his door, but did not feel anything wrong with it, then called him to enter.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable. You have not told me your name. "Said the redhead gently.

"Inoue, what are you talking about? Don't you know my name? I'm Ichigo, or rather the Kurosaki-kun. "

"Excuse me, but I do not remember anyone by that name. Probably if we met I would remember it, because it's complicated seeing auburn people here in Japan, right? Did you also have problems at school because of it? I've always had. What a thing. But you want a tea, one water, lemonade with honey flavor? "

" Don't you remember anything? Nothing about me? About the struggles of Soul Society? Hueco Mundo? "

When the girl heard Hueco Mundo, she felt a sharp pain in the chest and lost her color, she was livid. She knew that place had made her suffer, that was an immense pain that had been inflicted, but could not remember why.

"I..I..I don't remember. Perhaps my participation in these events has not been very important, Kurosaki-kun, is that your name? "

Ichigo watched how the girl was frightened, but still didn't remember it Has she locked it inside? And if it was because she had forgotten him too? Does he made her suffer? He was the one to blame for everything that happened, wasn't him? Her powers have emerged to help him, because he was around and now that as late reaction.

He noticed how she was sad when he had decided to stay in Soul Society and she unfortunately couldn't stay. He was impressed when he found out that she had asked to stay there. Of course, Sado had also asked, but they had a promise. Ichigo knew Sado would'nt survive without him and it hurt more in the orange guy, he also needed the big one. But Inoue doesn't. She was always very gentle with him, always there, solicitous. He fought the way it was possible for him, never left him unattended. She faced everything for him, even if not of their nature and now she had forgotten all.

The boy knew something was wrong, but had no courage to want her to remember him. What an absurd irony, now that he had been aware how he missed her, she had felt greatly missed and wanted something different. Now, after all this time, she had forgotten. Forgot it all at once.

The suffering must have been excruciating, but as much as Ichigo was an armored knight, at least according to his actions, he would at least do something, got up and began to speak:

"You probably forgot because it was the best thing to do. What you faced in my company, no one would ever go, much less with a smile on her face as was the case. I did not realize your feelings for me. I did not know. I was really ignorant and as I was confused with other things and I was sure you'd stay by my side anyway, I knew I did not need to set anything. You would always be with me, even if you're not. I always had this certainty. But the irony is that I now correspond your feelings. I've realized in Soul Society as I see you different from my other friends and not for its almost divine aura, but for the wonderful person that is and as always accepted me, never demanded that I was different and was loving me the way I was, even when I was not myself. Forgive me Inoue, or rather, Orihime. Forgive me for being so stubborn and you needed to forget me. "

After this speech, he kissed her lips softly and left without looking back.


End file.
